


breathing underwater

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaemin & Jeno kissing in the rain ... and doing some more stuff.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	breathing underwater

It was after midnight, when Jeno awoke. He’d fallen asleep half on and half off Jaemin’s chest. Jeno’s legs were entwined with Jaemin’s, his head tucked in his neck, and his arm draped over his chest. Jaemin’s musk and wind scent filled Jeno’s world, and he closed his eyes as his fingers slowly threaded through Jaemin’s hair. Jeno’s lips glided up the side of Jaemin’s smooth neck, tasting his salty skin with an uncontrollable need to touch him with more than just his hands.

_Damn_. Jaemin’s asleep. And he looked peaceful, too. Not one worry creased his brow, and no scowl marred his face.

Shaking his head and deciding to leave Jaemin alone, Jeno gently crawled off the bed. Heading to the double doors to pull the curtains, he noticed a light rain splattering his window panels.

_Perfect_. He had Jaemin and rainstorms. Jeno couldn't help but smile.  
He tore off his socks and tiptoed out of the bedroom, letting Jaemin sleep.

Heading out the backdoor from the kitchen, Jeno stepped onto the porch with his bare feet. His Fingers tingled, and he clenched them into fists with the renewed energy coursing through his body already. The air smelled like autumn. Like apples and burnt leaves.

The awning projected Jeno from getting wet, so he walked down the steps and onto the brick patio. Drops of water fell on his feet, spilling between his toes, and the familiar hum of electricity charged his skin. Crossing his arms over his chest to help keep warm, Jeno felt the surge of goosebumps fall over his arms and legs as he listened to the peaceful pitter-patter of rain dotting the trees and ground.

Tilting his head back to let the sprinkles cover his face, he already felt years younger than he’d been feeling lately, and the wind chimes clinking from Mr. Lee’s backyard lulled him into a peaceful meditation.

The rain was getting slightly heavier, and Jeno closed his eyes as the light wind caressed his face. Thoughts drifted through his mind like clouds, and nothing existed but the distant rumble of thunder and his hair floating on the wind around his face.

As the sprinkle started to turn into a downpour, he opened his eyes and twisted around to head back inside. A semblance of calm had fallen over Jeno, but he nearly screamed when he saw Jaemin leaning against the house by the backdoor.

“Jaemin! You scared me. I thought you were asleep.”

Jeno held his hand to his chest, since his heart felt like it was trying to push though his ribs.

But Jaemin wasn’t saying anything, and Jeno straightened up when Jaemin started to approach him. His eyes were scary intense. He didn’t look mad, but he still looked about ready to explode.

If only Jeno could move, then he’d meet him halfway. But he was stuck. Jaemin’s piercing eyes were burning him, and he looked … hungry.

When Jaemin reached him, his hands rested on Jeno’s hips, and he just stared into Jeno’s eyes for a minute. Normally, anyone making direct eye contact with Jeno for too long of a time was uncomfortable, but Jaemin looked at him like Jeno was his last meal.

And damn if Jeno didn’t love it.

Jaemin’s teeth were slightly bared as he breathed, and his eyes cut right through Jeno. Jeno knew what Jaemin wanted. And when he remembered how good his skin had tasted earlier, he couldn’t help himself from touching Jaemin.

As his arms went around Jaemin’s neck, he leaned in and took Jaemin’s mouth.

And that’s about where his control of the situation ended. 

Jaemin was like an animal sinking his teeth into a juicy kill. One of his arms wrapped around Jeno, while the other held his face. He guided their every movement. When Jaemin pushed, Jeno surrendered. 

Jaemin’s tongue made Jeno’s whole world slide on its ass. It was so hot, and when he used his teeth to nibble Jeno’s lips, Jeno knew what he wanted, too.

Jeno’s pulse was racing, and he had a desperate ache between his legs. Jeno needed Jaemin inside of him.

“You’re cold,” Jaemin said as the rain drenched their clothes.

“Warm me up,” Jeno begged.

Jeno left a trail of soft kisses along Jaemin’s neck and jaw, and he heard Jaemin suck in a breath when his tongue darted out to taste his skin again. “I love you, Jaemin,” Jeno murmured in his ear.

Jaemin took Jeno’s head in his hands and captured his mouth in a deep kiss. His breath was hot, and he tasted like rain. Like a memory that Jeno wanted to wrap himself up in forever.

“We can wait,” Jaemin suggested, but it was more of a question.

Jeno shook his head slowly, desire spreading through his belly like a fire. They were not wasting time anymore.

Jeno lifted the hem of Jaemin’s shirt over his head and let his hands trail across Jaemin’s skin. Jeno’s fingertips drifted down his back and Jaemin tensed when Jeno deliberately stroked one of his scars. Jeno craved him. All of him. He wanted him to know that he wasn’t scared, that he loved every part of him.

Holding Jaemin’s gaze, Jeno pulled his black, silk shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground. Jaemin’s breathing grew harder, and Jeno moaned when Jaemin’s fingers glided down his chest. His touch sent heat shooting through his veins, and Jeno’s fists clenched with anticipation

Jaemin swept Jeno’s soaked hair behind his shoulders and drank him in with his eyes. Normally, Jeno was self-conscious about everything. He never walked around naked in a locker room, But he loved Jaemin’s eyes on him.

Jaemin pulled him flush with him, and the pulsing at Jeno’s core throbbed harder when he felt Jaemin’s skin against his bare chest. Their lips melted together in a rush, and when Jeno felt Jaemin through his jeans, he moaned, thinking for sure that he was going to lose it.

_I need you._

Jeno peeled off his jeans and let out a little whimper when Jaemin lifted him up unexpectedly. Jeno’s legs wrapped around Jaemin’s waist, and Jaemin carried him across the patio to the chaise lounge that had a canopy.

Laying him down, Jaemin hovered over Jeno looking at every inch of his body that his eyes could cover. He bent his head and kissed Jeno’s chest over his heart. Jeno’s body jerked up when Jaemin took a nipple in his mouth, and Jeno held him to him feeling anything but chilled now.

“Jaemin…” Jeno’s chest shook with the overwhelming pleasure.

As Jaemin sucked, his hand skimmed down Jeno’s body, caressing his hip and leg. The pressure at Jeno’s core was agonizing, and he knew what he needed.

“Jaemin, please.”

Jaemin left Jeno’s chest and continued kissing down his stomach; his tongue made Jeno jerk every time it touched his skin. “Be patient,” Jaemin ordered. “If you keep begging like that, I’m going to lose it right now.”

As Jaemin trailed kisses, he pulled Jeno’s boxers down his legs and dropped them to the ground. Standing up, he fished a condom and lube out of his pocket and unbuttoned his jeans, taking everything off in one smooth motion.

Oh my God. Jaemin was definitely as ready as Jeno was.

Coming down on top of Jeno, Jaemin positioned himself between Jeno’s tights, slowly working him open with two fingers.

Jeno throbbed with his hardness rubbing against him. He closed his eyes; the twitch of his cock where Jaemin’s skin grinded on it sent thrilling waves of excitement through his body. This was it. Jeno needed Jaemin inside of him. Right. Now.

Jaemin looked down at him as Jeno wrapped his legs around him. 

Arching his body into his, Jeno felt Jaemin glide against his opening. 

Jaemin groaned with need … or maybe agony, and Jeno couldn’t help but love the sound. Everything was perfect. Having him. In the rain. And he loved him.

Jaemin ripped the condom from its wrapper. Slipping it on, he leaned down to kiss Jeno.

“I love you,” Jaemin said before he slipped inside of Jeno.

“Ahhh…” Jeno gasped loudly, and his body went rigid and still.

Jaemin stopped and leaned back to look at Jeno. Jaemin was breathless and flushed as he gazed at him with care and love.

Jeno knew there would be pain, but that hurt! He took deep breaths, trying to let his body adjust.

“Are you okay?” Jaemin asked.

Jeno nodded, slowly feeling the ache fade away. “I’m good. Perfect.”

Jaemin kept his weight off of Jeno, and Jeno held his hips, feeling his slow thrusts against him. Jeno started moving with him, feeling the quiver of what Jaemin’s body was doing to his. With each meeting, Jaemin pulled harder into him. It didn’t hurt anymore.

Jeno’s body had to stretch to take Jaemin, but now he was feeling the familiar burn in his belly and his cock pulsing on his stomach. 

They weren’t making love long and slow. Not tonight. Jeno grabbed for Jaemin’s face to bring his lips down on his. Jeno needed every inch of Jaemin’s body on or inside him. He whispered against Jaemin’s mouth. “I feel you everywhere.”

Jaemin let out a raspy moan. “Don’t talk like that, baby. I’ll be done too soon.”

Their bodies moved in sync, Jeno’s hips rising to meet Jaemin’s. Jaemin was coming undone. His eyes were glazed over, and he was breathing hard.

Jeno ran his fingers down Jaemin’s back, which was damp with sweat and rain, feeling the power of his thrusts into him. Their foreheads met, and Jaemin’s teeth clenched as he looked down at Jeno’s body moving with his. 

Jeno’s orgasm came quickly as Jaemin’s hips grinded into his, and he cried out in pleasure as jaemin went harder. After a few more seconds, his body tensed, and he closed his eyes as he came, too. They lay there, unmoving, trying to catch their breaths for several minutes.

There was nothing in the world better than what they’d just done. Jeno wanted Jaemin forever. He could still feel where they were connected, and there was no happiness greater than knowing Jaemin was sweating and shivering because of him.

Jaemin leaned down and kissed Jeno’s lips after their bodies had calmed down. “You were really a virgin bottom.” He wasn’t asking.

“Yeah,” Jeno replied weakly. “I haven’t had much of a dating life, you know?”

Rising up to hover over Jeno, Jaemin kissed him on the cheeks and forehead. “So you’re truly mine.” His voice was husky.

_Always_. Jeno told himself but opted for his usual sarcasm when he responded. “Only so long as you can keep me happy.”

Jaemin pinned Jeno with a knowing smile, because they both knew that he just made Jeno _very_ happy. Rolling them over, so Jeno lay on top of him, Jaemin ran his hands up and down Jeno’s back. “Don’t fall asleep,” he commanded. “I can make you happy again in about five minutes.”


End file.
